Deck Life of Sakura Mikan
by aimatme
Summary: One day, Mikan receive a letter from Alice Sea Academy, a sea school, saying she's been accepted and has an Alice. What happens if she meets a boy? Will she fall in love or will hate overpower? I'm starting to smell something fishy around here!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…so… this is a new story! I got this idea from the Disney Channel Show "Suite Life on Deck". I'm sorry if you don't like the title. Hope you'll enjoy it! Oh yeah! This story will be in Mikan's point of view.**

**

* * *

  
**

"MIKAN! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" my mother shouted. Her name is Azumi Yuka. She's 38 years old and a homemaker. She's got short brunette hair with matching hazel brown eyes. She has a very serious personality unlike my father which I will introduce later.

I stood up and did my usual routine in the morning. I don't know why I have to wake up so early in the morning even if it's summer. After I was decent enough, I went down and there I saw my father reading a newspaper while drinking coffee. My father is Yukihira Izumi. He's 2 years older than my mom and a teacher. He has messy black hair with cerulean blue eyes. He has a very happy-go-lucky personality. And me you ask? I'm Sakura Mikan, I have brunette hair and hazel brown eyes like my mother's and a happy-go-lucky personality like my father's. So, in short, I'm mother and father combined. I'm 16 years old. I'm home schooled since birth. I don't even know why I was home schooled. I just wish I could go to a normal school and have friends.

"Ohayou," I greeted my parents.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan," my parents greeted back.

"Mikan-chan, could you please get the mail?" my mom ordered.

"Sure," I replied.

It was a beautiful day. A beautiful, sunny day.

"Ohayou!" the mailman greeted me as he handed the mail to me.

"Ohayou! Thanks!" I got the pile of envelopes from him

The mailman walked away as I browsed through the envelopes.

One bulky envelope caught my attention. It was addressed to me, I opened it and it read:

_Dear Sakura Mikan-san,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Alice Sea Academy—_

I shoved the letter back its envelope and stormed towards our house.

_SLAM!_

I slammed the letter on our dining table.

My parents looked at me with puzzled faces.

"What's the meaning of this?!" I asked angrily.

"What do you mean, dear?" my mother asked.

"This," I showed them the letter.

My parents stared at the letter.

"Oh, that," my father mumbled.

"So…you know what this is?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Well, as you can see, we enrolled you into Alice Sea Academy," my mother said.

"Why the hell did you enroll me without me knowing?! And why is it named Alice Sea Academy?!" I shouted.

"It's obvious right? It's a sea school," my father said happily.

"A SEA SCHOOL?!" I shouted (again).

"Yes, because we thought you wanted to have friends and go to a normal school?" my mother said.

"Do you call a sea school normal?" I said.

Silence ensued…

"Wait," I said after thinking for awhile, "I cannot go to this school because I haven't taken the test, so it means you did something, maybe Dad answered the test, and that's cheating! So I can't go because if they find out they will sue you and you will go to prison!" I said proudly. I'm so clever, I'm so clever, I'm so cle—

"Actually, there's no test," my rejoicing was shattered when I heard those 4 words.

"What? How come there's no test? Then what's the system for getting accepted?" I said.

My father sighed.

"Well, you have this thing called "Alice". It's a special ability that can be only found to some people. You have this thing called "Alice", and Alice Academy found out about you having an "Alice"," my father explained.

"So…do you have this "Alice"?" I asked father.

"Yes, also your mother," he replied.

"Oh! Mikan don't worry being new there, your father will also be working at Alice Academy," my mother said.

"Otou-san?" I said panic-stricken. It's not that I am ashamed of my father, but he might say some "things" about me that will be sooo embarrassing to my soon-to-be friends, whoever they are.

"Aren't you glad?" my father said cheerily.

"Uh…sure, I'll just go to my room, when will we be leaving?" I asked.

"1 week from now."

"Okay," I went to my room gloomily.

I went to my room, got out my iPod and lied on my bed.

**One week later…**

"Mikan! Are you ready?" my father called out.

"Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!" I looked at my room for the last time. I was wearing the usual jeans, hoodie and sneakers.

I went down with y luggage. Our car was waiting outside with my dad. I put my luggage at the trunk of our car. I entered the car, and this is I, Mikan Sakura's deck life begins.

* * *

**Okay…that was short, sorry…well thanks for reading! This is a new story! (And thinking about it, I vowed never to make a new story while I haven't finished the other one, and obviously, I broke that vow)And I just followed the names of the characters so please don't be confused if Mikan's father and mother have different surnames! Please read my other story, "Love or Hate?" It's still ongoing! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I'm really getting tired of this…)**

* * *

"Mikan, wake up dear, we're here already," I heard my dad's voice.

Here? What does Otou-san mean by, "We're here already"? Oh, right, I'm going to enter some stupid sea school. I stepped out of the car and saw a long line of people from 3 year olds to 20 year old young adults (with the exception of the teachers). I went towards a woman with a desk that had a label: REGISTRATION.

"Good Morning," I greeted the woman.

"Good Morning, dear, how may I help you?" the woman greeted back.

"Uh…I'm new…" I said, not knowing what to say next.

"Oh. What's your name dear?" the woman asked.

"Sakura Mikan," I replied.

The woman searched through a box of folders.

"Here," the woman handed me a folder with my name on it, and a key.

"In that folder is the information about the school, a map of the ship, your room number, your ID, and the rules of the school," she said.

I thanked her and lined up, I noticed that the line was shorter than before. My dad was in the teachers' area so I was like a little los on what to do.

"Next," a person called out. I don't know if the person was a girl or a boy. "It" was wearing a shirt with ruffles but he had boyish features.

"Hi, I'm kinda new here," I said.

"What's your name, miss?" he/she asked.

"Sakura Mikan," I replied.

"Sakura Mikan…that name does ring a bell…Oh! I know now! You're Yukihira-sensei's daughter. You're in my class! Just wait there. I'll just finish up this line," he/she said.

I sat behind him and I waited.

Gah! I can't believe I'm going to study in a sea school. I only wished to go to a NORMAL school. But nooo, it was some sea school and on top of that, it was a sea school where people with Alices go to! And apparently, I'm one of those people! And I have to mingle with these people who think they are so beautiful and superior to others. Believe me I think these people have some superiority complex going on. I don't want to have that kind of complex. For example, I saw a girl who has a bad perm, her hair looked like it was fried or something. She was looking at her compact mirror, putting TOO MUCH powder on, which makes her skin fairer than Snow White. By the looks of her, I think she is a snob. Besides the fact that I'd be mingling with people who think they are so beautiful, which is not, mind you. I'd also be mingling with weirdos. Like that guy over there who is smiling like an idiot even though there's nothing to smile about. And there's the other one who is bugging the hell out of people by flying over them. "Let's go!" I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw the blonde guy (?) girl (?).

"I'm Anju Narumi by the way. Teacher of class 2-B of Middle School Division," he said. I'm sure of it now. He is a HE. Though there's still the doubt lingering around my mind and telling me that he's gay.

"So, I assume, I'm in that class," I said.

"Yup," he replied.

"I've got another question," I said.

"Fire away," he said.

"Why is there a sea school? I mean, there are a lot of Alice Academy branches, right? There is one in Tokyo, one in Osaka, etc." I said. Hey, I've done my research about the school. I should know a bit of information of the school right?

"Didn't you hear? The other branches closed down so that all of the students of Alice Academy here in Japan can be in only one school. And the board figured out that since the students can't go out of the school because they are alices and they don't have any experience on exploring. So why not let the students explore, not only in land but also on water," he explained.

I absorbed every word he said and let my Pentium 1 brain register it. (Okay it's not really Pentium 1, I'm just slow AND I admit it)

"One last question," I said.

"Feel free to ask me anything," he said.

You said it, ANYTHING.

"Are you gay?" I asked, after taking a deep breath and gathering my courage. Hello!! It's a teacher I'm being rude to.

"Nope, but many think so. It's just my hobby," he replied, not changing the same expression he had.

"Your hobby is to cross dress?" I asked. Looking at him from head to toe and back again.

"Well, it's not that I like to call cross dressing, but if it makes you understand better, well, yeah," he said.

"So what do you call it?" I said with curiosity.

"Umm…wearing girly clothes," he replied, smiling.

"Yeah, right, NOT cross dressing," I muttered.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, nandemonai, nandemonai!" I said, waving my hands in front of me.

"Well, okay, we're here already."

He stopped in front of a door with the numbers 333 on it. Guess this is my room.

"Here's your key," he said as he handed me my key.

"Um…ano…Anju-sensei…" I called him as he turned his back to me.

"Call me Narumi-sensei, my students call me that," he said.

"Umm…Narumi-sensei, do you know what my Alice is?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I don't know. Didn't your father tell you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Maybe he just forgot to tell you. Go to the faculty room. I'm sure your Dad is there," he said then left.

After he left, I took a look around the room I'm going to stay into. When you enter the room, you will see the living room surrounded by 5 doors. The 1st door on my left is the bedroom, next one to it was the kitchen, next door on the right was the balcony, 4th door was the game room and the last door was the laundry room. Though it's not really big, I'll get through with it, it's a ship after all you can't make it any bigger. I entered the bedroom first to fix my things up. Well, at least it had a walk-in closet. So I put all my clothes in the walk-in closet then fixed it. I took a bath first then dressed up. I brought the map the receptionist gave me and tried to find a way to go to the faculty room.

* * *

**After 10 years…oh…I mean 2 hours and a half….**

God! This is only a ship! How come I can't find the faculty room for almost 3 hours now?! Hm. There's a blond guy there…oh…he has a rabbit. Cute. I'll ask him where the faculty room is.

"Hey. Do you know where the faculty room is?" I asked.

The guy turned around. Wow. He has such beautiful blue eyes.

"Uh…yeah…just walk straight this hall then when you se the 4th door from here that's the faculty room," he said.

"Thanks!" I said and smiled at him then left.

Maybe there are also good guys here besides the snobs and the weirdos. Maybe I can like it here. I smiled to myself.

4th door…4th door…4th door!

I opened the door slightly and peeked inside.

I only saw one person there. My father.

"Otou-san?" I asked.

My father looked up as he was fixing his things on his desk.

"Mikan-chan? What are you doing here?" father said.

"Umm…can we take a walk?" I asked, even though my feet were already aching.

"Sure," he said.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" father asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask what my alice is," I said.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you, you have two alices by the way. The first one is the Nullification alice," he saw my puzzled face and explained, "it is an alice which nullifies other alices. Then the second one is the S.E.C. alice, short for Steal, Erase, Copy. I think the name is self-explanatory already. Are we clear already about your alices?" he asked.

"Crystal," I smiled.

"Want to explore the ship?" he asked.

"Nah, I've explored it already while looking for the faculty room awhile ago, and well, you know how poor my sense of direction is," I said, smiling sheepishly.

He chuckled, "Go to your room and rest, I'm sure your feet are already complaining."

"I'm planning to do that, yes. Bye!" I said and went to the direction of my room.

* * *

**-Room 333-**

"I'll take a nice bath and then rest,"

After taking a bath, I went to bed and went to Lalaland in less than 5 minutes.

* * *

**After a whole century of not updating, I'm here already! But don't expect I'll update early now, there is still school and I'm still adjusting to high school life. And also, after so many things happening here, like that typhoon Ondoy, I'm catching up with every lesson. And I tell you, it's hard, harder when I was absent for two weeks during our last examination week for the 4****th**** grade. I still hope, you would still read and review my works! ;)**

**Please read my other stories:**

**Love or Hate?**

**My Eyes**


End file.
